O Buraco
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Comédia,Toral.non.sense,Participação:Os cavaleiros de ouro,Hades e cia]Uma noite de insônia, regada a surtos de besteirol entre duas escritoras,pode gerar pérolas...Leiam e divirtamse rindo.


**Surtos Noturnos, apresenta:**

**O Buraco... **

Copyright © 2006 . Todos os direitos reservados.  
Criação de surtos: Washu M & Litha-chan  
As vítimas: Alguns dourados dentre outros...  
A forma escrita utilizada é totalmente intencional

* * *

-

Washu estava tentando se animar e conversando com Litha acabou por pensar no Kamus.

**Kamus**: Porque **EU**??

**Milo**: Porque não eu '_aponta pro próprio nariz'_?

**Washu**: Ta bom... Se o Kamus não quer que eu pense nele... YOMIIIIIIIII!!!

**Milo**: ¬.¬

**Washu**: Muito convencido ele .

**Litha**: Milo... Você é meu, se esqueceu? O Kamus é da Washu deixa de ser dentrão, oh grego safado...

**Milo**: Não... Mas todos deveriam pensar em **MIM** que sou infinitamente o mais bonito dos 88 cavaleiros...

**Kamus**: Aiaiai... lá vai ele...

**Afrodite**: Como é que é? Sorry _bicha_, mais **EU** que sou o mais belo... Cai fora o inseto.

**Milo**: Inseto não sua traíra ignorante! ARACNÍDEO! E eu to falando dos que parecem homens e não_travecos_!

**Afrodite**: Pra mim é **INSETO**... Rasteja, tem patinhas e é dispensável. E traveco é a sua **MÃE! Bicha grega oxigenada!**

**Shura para Saga:** Hombre... Quem será que vai ganhar? Eu aposto 50 mangos que o Dite ganha...

**Mu**: Oh meu Buda... Esses dois devem ter problemas sexuais... Kamus, o que você anda fazendo com o Milo pra ele ta assim? O Máscara eu sei o que ele **NÃO** faz.

**Kamus**: Me abstenho da resposta... '_suspiro'_... Deixa, uma hora eles cansam... -.-'

**Shaka**: Pelo amor de Buda! Que bagunça é essa! Nem posso mais meditar direito?

**Milo para Kamus:** É... Você sempre sai pela tangente e depois fica com raivinha se eu pensar em pular cerca Ò.ó

**Afrodite**: Barbie... Pega o Buda e enfia na bun... '_Aldebaran tampa a boca de Dite'_

**Kamus**: VOCÊ que fica agindo como criança o tempo todo! O que quer que eu faça?

**Milo aos berros:** Que me dê ou que me coma Ò.Ó

**Shura**: Droga! Deveria ter apostado em quem baixaria o nível primeiro! Tava no papo que era o Afrodite!

**Milo**: E não que fique indeciso ¬.¬

**Saga**: Aldebaran... Solta o Dite e destampa a boca do coitado!

**Kamus**: Nessas horas VOCÊ é que fica indeciso!!! Na mesma hora querendo ficar por dentro ou que eu fique por dentro! Nem que eu fosse contorcionista!

**Milo**: Use os dedos oras... ¬.¬

**Dite**: Nessas horas Kamus porque você não usa o**Relógio do Santuário**?

**Milo**: Ou você quer que eu use o meu com a agulha?rsrs

**Kamus**: Eu já uso!!! Mas você sempre se perde pedindo outra coisa...

**Milo**: Afrodite sua bicha ensandecida, vai caçar um macho e me deixa!

**Shura**: **+ 50** mangos que isso vai dar pancadaria geral... Que tal Saga?

**Saga**: Pancadaria de Cavaleiros de Ouro... Melhor apostar quantos dias isso vai durar... '_Já estendendo a grana'._

**Shaka**: E vocês dois ficam apostando? To vendo que vou ter que retirar alguns sentidos...

**Shura**: Quer apostar quanto que ele vai tirar o da fala primeiro?!

**Saga**: Acho que é o tato... Mesmo sem a fala eles podem ser perigosos...

**Mu**: Eu prefiro ser surdo que ouvir isso...

**Shaka**: Pois não meu amor! '_Shaka abre os olho e encara Mu'._ Ta melhor?

**Mu**: Heim?? #.#'

**Shura**: Começou... Ai madrecita!

**Saga**: Perdemos a aposta... Foi a audição...

**Shura**: O Mu não conta, ele não estava na briga.

**Afrodite**: Bicha ensandecida? Ora seu filho de uma putana... Vou te mostrar que tenho muito mais força que você, e caçar macho? Eu tenho o meu homem que **dá** (colocação bem suspeita essa) de **1000** a **0** em você.

**Saga**: Mas você não deixou isso claro!

**Shaka**: É verdade... Mas pelo Mu faço qualquer coisa.

**Afrodite**: Até mesmo prejudicá-lo dessa forma? E eu que achava o Máscara um cara... estranho...

**Mu**: HEEEEIM? #.#

**Milo**: 1000 a 0? Pra um cara que joga qualquer um no buraco dele? Ta bom! Sei sei!

**Aldebaran**: Ai ai ai meu _Padim_ _Cícero_... Isso ainda vai dar xabu... +.+

**MdM**: Que porra é essa que ta rolando aqui? E quem quer visitar Hades pelo meu buraco? Ò.Ó (novamente pegou mau)

**Milo**: Ta vendo? O Hades tocou tão profundo nele que ainda ta dentro do buraco! XD

**Afrodite**: Amor... O que ta acontecendo é que esse idiota garante que é o mais bonito do Santuário, mas nós dois sabemos que não é verdade, não é? '_arranha as costas de Máscara'._

**MdM**: '_levanta o dedo indicador pra Milo e começar a dizer...'._ _**Scorpião scorpião**_, você que se acha bonitão, que se acha machão, vai agora ficar de 4 e mostrar que é safado antes de ir para o buraco...

**Afrodite**: Mais uma qualidade do meu querido!!! É um poeta!! XD

**Shura**, Saga, Shaka, Deba: '_Rolam de rir.'_

**Mu**: Heeeeim?

**Kamus**: Ai meu sxxx...

**MdM**: É, sou pun_.xx._teiro XD '_um buraco negro se abre próximo de Milo e o escorpião tem a visão do inferno'._

**Milo**: '_Olhando para o inferno incrédulo... Quando tudo parecia perdido... Afrodite lhe dá um chute no traseiro e ele cai no buraco... Todos ficam espantados com o Afrodite'._

**Dite**: Aprendi a não subestimar os inimigos... U.U

**Shura**: AHA... Dite ganhou!

**Kamus**: MILO! O.O

**Mu: **'_Não tava escutando, mas viu quando Milo foi pro buraco'_

**--o--**

**Hades**: Você de novo? (menção a uma outra visitinha de Milo em surtos passados)

**Milo**: Eerrr... Oi Hades-san!... Você por acaso... Não teria um copo de açúcar pra me emprestar?...

**Hades**: Açúcar? O.o

**Milo**: É... Açúcar! Bom... Parece areia, mas é clarinho, branquinho e doce... E... Ah esquece... Tem lugar pra mais um neste inferno aberto?

**Hades**: Deve estar aberto mesmo... Cai muita merda lá de cima... ¬.¬#

-

**Enquanto isso lá em cima...**

**Deba**: Eu disse que ia dar xabu #.#''

**Dite**: Ah fala sério, ele só foi visitar o Hades... novamente!

**Mu**: Realmente lastimável... Lastimável...

**Shaka**: '_Escreve em uma plaqueta e mostra a Mu'._ "O que é realmente lastimável?"

**Mu**: Porque **o buraco do Máscara não dá nem pressão**... Olha só **o diâmetro dessa coisa**?

**Shaka**: '_Escreve mais uma vez'._ "Mega gotão!"

**Shura**: '_Rindo da cara de MdM com o que Mu falou'._ Cara... Tu acabaste de escutar que seu buraco está sem pregas... HAUHAU

**MdM**: '_Pega Shura e taca dentro do buraco'._ Vai procurar as pregas, desgraça! ¬.¬ '

**Saga**: **HEY... MINHA GRANA!**

**Mu**: O quê? O quê?

**Saga**: '_Pula sem pensar no buraco'._ **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Mu**: Como assim o Saga pulou?

**Shaka**: '_Escreve na placa'_ A grana dele...

**Mu**: Os tempos estão mesmo difíceis...

**Kamus**: Vai ficar mais difícil ainda quando Hades resolver estourar outra guerra por causa da super lotação do inferno...

**MDM**: '_Faz uma carinha boa tipo _** XD**,_e chuta a bunda de Mu para dentro do buraco'._

**Shaka**: **SEU FILHO DE**... Buda '_Arranca os sentidos de MdM só pela audácia de chutar Mu pro buraco e, elevando sua energia, vai até Hades de uma maneira mais charmosa'._

**Hades**: Mas que merda é essa? O Santuário não é aqui não porra... Ò.Ó

**MdM**: '_Perdendo os sentidos o buraco se fecha'. _(O esforço foi muito... Cara, muita gente dentro do buraco dele...)

**Kamus**: **NÃÃÃO!!!**

**Dite**: Mozão você é demais... '_Pega MdM e leva pra casa'._

**Deba**: Xiii Kamus... Ferrou, mas torça para que Shaka o traga de lá...

**Kamus**: Aquela porcaria só vai buscar o Mu e olhe lá!!! '_Disse desesperado'._

**Deba**: Hum... é... Pode ser...

-

**E voltando lá embaixo...**

Hades já tava fulo com aquela invasão dourada... Havia limites para tudo.

**Hades**: Alguém aqui me explica quem ta atacando vocês para que eu tenha meu mundo invadido por seus cadáveres penados? Ò.ó

**Milo**: '_Sentindo-se o mais chegado de Hades, começou... '. _ Sabe como é né meu chapa... Eu disse que era o mais bonito de todos os **88** Cavaleiros de Athena... Aí os invejosos me empurraram pelo buraco e eu cheguei aqui.

**Hades**: _'Estreitou os olhos'._ É? Só porque você foi **narcisista**, que te mandaram pra cá? **E o restante dos vermes**?

**Mu**: Heim? #.#'

**Shaka**: MdM atirou Shura, Saga pulou atrás dele por causa do dinheiro da aposta, MdM empurrou Mu logo em seguida e eu desci para buscá-lo...

**Milo**: E eu não sou _Narcisista_!!! Sou sincero!!!

**Saga**: '_Fez um gesto a Hades para ignorar o escorpião'._

**Hades**: Ta, ta! Que seja... Mas me respondam uma pergunta muito importante:... **Quanto vocês apostaram? '**_Perguntou a Saga animadamente'._

**Saga**: Bem... De primeira foram **50 mangos**, depois mais **50**... Apostamos que Dite iria ganhar, apostamos mais também, sobre qual sentido seria retirado por Shaka... e bem... **Afrodite ganhou**, acabou ficando lá em cima no bem bom e o **Milo** que é **otário perdeu** e veio pra cá com as **saudações de chute na bunda.**

**Hades**: Claro que ele tinha de perder... **Dite** realmente é **muito mais bonito e amável**! '_Sonhador'._

**Milo**: Só porque ele te deu!!! **Me come também pra ver quem é melhor!** Ò.ó

**Kamus**: '_Aparece do nada e esbaforido'._ Ainda bem que cheguei antes do **'jantar'**. Vamos embora Milo!

**Milo**: '_Ao sentir Kamus começar a arrastá-lo grita... '._ **NÃO!!! ME DEIXA!!! EU NÃO VOU!!! VOU PROVAR QUE SOU MELHOR!!! ****ME LARGA!!! SOLTAAAAA!!!**

**Kamus**: Vai provar o escambau... É pra mim que você tem que provar, e se eu desci ao inferno para te buscar... Tenha noção... O Shaka não ia te buscar mesmo não...

**Shaka**: Porque pensa isso Kamus? '_Indignado'._

**Kamus**: Até parece Shaka... ¬.¬

**Shaka**: Huummm... É... **Não levaria mesmo**... '_Sereno novamente'._

**Mu**: '_Que estava tentando fazer a leitura labial de Shaka subitamente o agarrou num beijão ardente'._

**Todos**: '_Sem ação'._

**Hades**: **AQUI NÃO É MOTEL Ò.Ó**

**Shura**: Ora vamos!!! **Aqui é um inferninho sim!** Eu vivi aqui lembra?

**Saga**: Eu também...

**Hades**: **RADAMANTHYS**... Tire esses pestes daqui!!!

**Radamanthys**: Com prazer... 'S_e preparou para tirar sua arma mortal do bolso... Era _**_Shun_**_! Que desaparecido há algum tempo, abriu o berreiro deixando todo mundo quase surdo, e ainda gritava..._**"IIIIIIIIIIKKIIIIIIIII..."**_ para completar o inferno!'._

**Todos**: '_Correm em debandada, porque era melhor _**_fugir_**_ do que escutar o __**C**_**_horão de Bronze de Andrômeda_****'**

**Radamanthys**: '_O guarda novamente todo orgulhoso'._

**Hades**: '_Furioso'._ **COM MIL DEMÔNIOS!!! JÁ NÃO MANDEI SE LIVRAR DESTA PORCARIA?!**

**FIM??**

Céus... A cada noite que se passa, novos surtos vão surgindo XD Tanto eu quanto a Washu em meio aos surtos (que levam madrugada adentro) não conseguimos parar de rir... Nem por um decreto sai algo sério dessas noitadas.

Bem... Esperamos que tenham se divertido, porque nós duas nos divertimos muito XD Ahh... Apesar de xingos contra nossos amados e contra o Alfacinha-chorão (Isabella essa é sua XD) nós adoramos cada um deles...

Humm... Será que o buraco do Máscara vai voltar a ter pressão?

Este surto já estava escrito um bom tempo. Resolvi postar aqui, e ao voltar a ler, foi impossível não rir. Tem outros surtos, tão non-senses quanto este, outros que perdi na formatação do pc, mas... de besteirol em besteirol, boas risadas são dadas hehe.

Se quiserem mandem um olá pelos comentários...

_**Bjinss  
Litha-chan**_

**P.S.: **Meninas... _**Aninha, Danusa, Magda, Eva, Poooly, Álefe, Bruna**_ _e as outras da comuna, espero que tenham se divertido um pouco. Bjins pra vocês._


End file.
